Amor prohibido y distanciado
by DaaniiRamos
Summary: ¿que pasaria si dos personas con diferentes intereses empiezan un noviazgo y Duncan logra cambiarla?¿y si sus padres la incriben en un reformatorio?¿podra Courtney sobrevivir sin el?¿podra cambiar de la vida perfecta a las pesadas exigencias?
1. Chapter 1

¿!¿Como?

- Señorita Marshall, ¿Porque no entrego el trabajo?

- Porque tengo una vida y 12 materias mas profesor

- ¿Como? Señorita inmediatamente dirigase a direccion

- Como sea

La morena se levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida le guiño el ojo a su novio. Se dirigio a la oficina del director y al entrar el administrador suspiro, el no sabia que le habia pasado a la antigua chica aplicada y responsable que el tanto apreciaba.

- senorita Marshall otra vez aquí

- ¿Que pasa Bill? - contesto desinteresada

-mire , voy a tener que llamar inmediatamente a tus padres, tu conducta no puede seguir así - dijo el director enojado - retírese por favor.

La castaña soplo su flequillo haciendose que se levantase, mientras en su rostro tenia una actitud de "no me importa" y a continuacion se retiro.

Luego de muchas advertencias en el día, presidio a su hogar y al abrir la puerta, se encontro con sus padres , y ellos no estaban muy felices como se diria.

-Courtney que paso , tu no eres asi, cambiaste mucho

-tengo una vida y nadie se mete en ella

-no nos contestes asi-dijeron ambos enojados

-yo le contesto asi a quien quiero

-suficiente-dijeron aun mas enojados-estas castigada

La morena después de escuchar estas palabras se dirijio a su habitación a chatear con su novio

_Conversación del Messenger _

-hola Dunki

-hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-mal,todo el mundo esta contra mi,y ahora estoy castigada

-che ya se que te va a ayudar a animarte

-que?

_-nos veamos en media hora en el cine_

_-que parte no entiendes de estoy castigada!_

_-eso ya lo se,te escaparas,y yo estare afuera de tu casa esperandote_

_-esta bien , nos vemos en media hora_

*Ambos cierran seccion

_Pasaban los minutos y mientras la morena buscaba desesperadamente la ropa perfecta,sus padres pensaban en palabras para disculparse por su anterior conducta_

_Sin aun poder encontrar el atuendo,se produjo un toc-toc_

_-Courtney querida,queremos hablar contigo_

_-esperen un ratito-dijo la morena mientras trataba de guardar todo la ropa que habia desparramado_

_courtney,necesitamos hablar contigo ahora_

_Los padres abren la puerta sin importarles la privacidad de su hija_

_-querida por que todo la ropa esta desparramada_

_-em..yo-dijo nerviosa_

_-tu que querida_

_-yo estoy buscando mi piyama para dormir_

_-ah esta bien,perdonanos por desconfiar de ti_

_Los dos cierran la puerta y se dirigen a charlar a la sala_

_-le creiste lo del piyama_

_-lamentablemente no_

_-si , yo tambien dude de ella_

_-espera ya se que hacer,ya vuelvo_

_-a donde vas_

_*-necesito hacer una llamada_

_La madre rápidamente se va a la telefonía más cercana ya que no quería que nadie escuchara la conversación,especialmente su hija _

_-Rhianne Morrison ,habla Angelique Marshall_

_-que pasa señora_

_-necesito que hagas un trabajito_

_-que quiere que haga_

_-necesito que vigiles a mi hija,es una morena de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones_

_-esta bien,empezare ahora mismo_

_La madre cuelga inmediatamente el telefono y se dirige rapidamente a su casa_

_Mientras Courtney se preparaba para salir el punk la esperaba al frente de su casa_

_.La morena solo buscaba el momento preciso para poder escaparse _

_Duncan al ver que era el momento perfecto para huir le hizo una señal que significaba´´sal ahora´´.La morena al ver la señal salio de inmediato por la ventana_

_-lista princesa_

_*-lista_

_Rhianne al ver escaparse a la morena,la siguió hasta el cine,donde Duncan y Courtney habian acordado ir_

_Al terminar la cita Rhianne llamo a la preocupada madre_

_-señora Marshall,ya se algo de su hija_

_-como que pasa_

_-su hija se ha escapado con un punk de cabello negro,una cresta verde y varios pircing_

_-no,no puede ser,Duncan hasta arruinando a nuestra hija_

_La preocupada madre fue a la habitación de la morena y comprobó su desaparición_

_Cerca de las tres cuando la morena creia que todos estarian dormidos,entro silenciosamente a su casa y se sorprendio al ver a su madre despierta_

_La mamá de la morena al ver que Courtney por fin habia llegado a gritos empezo a llamar a su esposo quien se dirigio de inmediato con su esposa_

_-Courtney recien llegas,sabes que estabas castigada_

_-queria salir un rato_

_-Courtney tu conducta ha cambiado mucho,y con tu madre ya habiamoshablado de esta noticia y ahora te la diremos_

_-que pasa_

_-te inscribimos en un reformatorio_

_-¿!¿como?_


	2. Chapter 2

-querida ya están tus maletas-dijeron los padres tristes por la despedida

-ya casi

-te esperamos en el auto

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de los padres antes de dirigirse al vehículo

Una vez lista su valija dio unos pasos a su auto y entro, pasaron por pueblos y ciudades cuyos nombres no eran conocidos.

Su aburrimiento aumentaba, hasta que llego a la ciudad Norwich, en donde el automóvil se quedo sin combustible

La morena aprovecho la situación, abrió el auto y salio corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían

Después de correr y correr encontró un callejón en donde se permanecería hasta que recuperara el aliento

No importaba el miedo que tenia, lo único importante para la morena era no ir al maldito correccional

Los padres rápidamente desarmaban tuercas y tornillos con la esperanza de poder arreglar su auto, al parecer el intento imposible funciono, sé pudo prender el motor y sin esperar mas arrancaron a buscar a su querida hija

Después de buscar y buscar vieron a una persona casi idéntica a su hija, quizás era las ansias por encontrarla pero ambos precedían que esa joven era ella.

Los desesperados padres a gritos llamaba a su nombre nombre, la morena corrió mas y mas rápido pero todo fue en vanos, sus pies no eran mas rápidos que su **Mazda Laputa****(aclaro nombre de un auto japonés)**

-ya! –dijo una enojada morena-subo ahora

Dio unos pasos al auto y enfurecida subió al vehículo

-querida por que huiste-dijo una preocupada madre

-porque no quiero ir a ese maldito reformatorio-dijo gritando

-court tienes que entender que es por tu propio bien

-no,no es para mi bien,es para su bien,no quieren tener una hija asi,quieren tener la hija perfecta,claro después de todo tengo al frente a nada mas que a _Angelique Marshall_ , la actriz mas famosa del mundo y a Filip _Marshall,el _abogado mas gran del mundo-dijo en forma sarcastica

-puede de que seamos todo lo que dijiste,pero es por que lo ganamos,con esfuerzo algo que últimamente no tubiste

-saben que no me importa,yo nunca quiero llegar a ser como ustedes

Después de muchas discuciones la morena llego al reformatorio llego al reformatorio

-querida es aquí,te extrañaremos mucho-dijo la madre mientras le caian sobre su cara lagrimas

-mamá, mira fue tu idea inscribirme aquí asi que nada de llantos

Luego de rechazar los desesperantes abrazos de sus padres entro al reformatorio

-señorita _Marshall,soy _BenjamínLodge, bienvenida al reformatorio Karduba

-como sea

Benjamín no respondió ya que solo era su primer día y no queria arruinarlo

-señorita Marshall acompañeme,le enseñare su cuarto

-esta bien

Luego de estas palabras Benjamín llevo a la morena al cuarto que se le llegar el joven vio una cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena y se preocupo

-courtey que sucede

-como que sucede,tengo que compartir habitación,acaso sabe quien soy

-si,pero yo tambien se de que tengo un deber de tratar a todos por igual,mire no importa le tengo que Mostar su uniforme

-alto,alto,alto-dijo muy rapido-uniforme?

-si,todos tienen uno

-todo menos yo,no pienso usar ningun uniforme

-tendrá que hacerlo, es obligación

-de acuerdo-dijo la enojada morena

Courtney di uno pasos hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y obligada camino hacia el vestidor a ponerse su nuevo de muchas quejas por su nuevo atuendo, la transportaron a su habitación a la fuerza

-oiga ya suélteme-dijo la morena aun mas enojada-se las vera con mis abogados

Luego de muchos reclamos,por fin logro que Benjamín la soltara en su cuarto,y se asombro al ver a una gótica acomodando su ropa

-hola soy Gwen

-Courtney

Sin poder charlar más ingreso a su habitación el entrenador Mark y aturdiéndole el oído a la nueva alumna toco fuertemente su silbato

ñorita Marshal y señorita Clapton diríjanse al gimnasio ahora mismo

Luego de decir estas palabras la gótica vio una cara de" quien es ese" en la morena sin dejarle tiempo de hacer su pregunta ni obtener respuesta se escucho el sonido del silbato aun mas fuerte como si ahora estuviera alado

-mejor vamos

-si-dijo desinteresadamente

Al llegar al dichoso salón de gimnasio, el profesor les entrego unas pesas y les enseño otros materiales para ejercitar,mientras las chicas tennian una cara de"que es esto"

Al terminar el recorrido Mark les entrego unas sogas y varis pesas

-espera,espera,espera-dijo muy rapido-que es esto

-pesas

-eso ya lo se,pero por que me la das

-mire como todos los alumnos de aqui tiene la obligación de cumplir lo que yo le diga

-ya le dije,soy la hija de_Angelique Marshall_ , la actriz mas famosa del mundo y de Filip _Marshall,el _abogado mas gran del mundo y como su hija me reuso a hacer pesas

-mire no me interesa,si es hija de presidente,usted va trabajar como todos los demas

-obligueme

-no,no la puede obligar a hacer pesas si no quiere,pero en vez de eso va a pasar el resto del día limpiando todas las mesas del reformatorio

-pero, pero yo…

-reterise,los tra´pos estan en el salon de alla

La morena se retiro de el gimnasio hacia su habitación y se quedo allí esperando a que la gotica de mucho esperar la morena vio una gotica muy cansada entrar

-hoye que te paso

-odio a ese profesor me obligo a hacer pesas por una hora

Antes de poder ayudarla, sonó el timbre de descanso

-que es eso?

-el timbre de descanso, cada alumno debe ubicase por este tiempo en habitaciones distintas

Después de decir estas palabras, Gwen agarro sus cosas y se retiro de la habitació si la morena no tenia que hacer ni con quien charlas así que se sento en su cómodo sillón y prendió la tele

Sin encontrar ningún canal que le gustara la morena se paro y miro por la ventana, para el asombro de la morena vio a un punk que lo arrastraban a la fuerza y sintio unos gritos desesperantes

-alto,alto ya sueltenme,yo no hice nada,lo juro-gritaba el punk mientras los policías no prestaban atención de lo que hablaba

La morena abrio la puerta y corriendo llego a la habitación donde supuestamente habian llebado al punk,para el sorpresa de Courtney no habia nadie en la habitació se dirigio a su habitación todo fue el **sueño de una ilucion **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pongo el prox capitulo grax guada y ****MIL****IXDXCXG y por fis pongan ideas que se me** acaban sory si pongo mucho dialogo pero no se que poner

Todo era igual en el reformatorio Karduba desde el ingreso de la morena, mismos maestros, mismas exigencias, mismo uniforme y hasta mismo desayuno

Ya era un gran trabajo vivir con sus padres pero este lugar no era mejor ni peor, como si tuviera que elegir entre dos infiernos. Pero esta ves no era su elección

Mañana seria el día, el día que se repetiría ya muchas veces en su vida, mañana seria viernes, un descanso de este agotador un día mas, sólo uno mas

Había por fin llegado ese esperado día, los inscriptos se despertaron por ese aturdidor silbato que escuchaban al despertarse cada mañana.

-estudiantes, hoy empezaremos con algo distinto, denle la bienvenida a su profesor Trent Ramírez

-profesor!-dijeron todos a la vez

-si no solo por que se encuentren en un reformatorio se libraran de sus obligaciones escolares

Luego de muchas quejas los estudiantes se dirigieron como todos los días al salón de educación física a realizar las actividades diarias

-Señorita Marshall, hoy se reincorporara con los demás estudiantes, o preferirá limpiar nuevamente las mesas

-que ya no soporto estar aquí, llamare a mis abogados

El profesor ignorando las desesperadas quejas de una desesperada morena continuo dando clases a los demás mientras una morena intentaba insistentemente recortar el glorioso numero de las personas que la habían ayudado la mayor parte de su vida, o al menos desde que los contrato

Al recordar el numero Courtney inmediatamente marco en el teléfono el numero de las personas que la ayudarían a solucionar cada uno de sus problemas con solo hacer una denuncia

-hola, habla Courtney

-hola hija

-mama, papá que hacen en el telefono, éste es el numero de mis abogados

-lo se cambiamos el numero, lo siento no podemos dejar que salgas de ese lugar

-aunque sea denme el numero

Después de pedir ese suplicante favor los entristecidos padres colgaron inmediatamente el teléfono dejando a la pobre morena sin salida de ese lugar

Ya no tenia consuelo, no le quedaba nadie, paso de una vida de millonaria a la peor experiencia del lo tenia , dinero, cumplía todo lo que ella todo cambio.

Todo estaba perdido, ella no era una chica comun, era rica, bueno al menos lo había sido alguna a recordar sus momentos de momentos con su sus amigas

Tantos recuerdos en su cabeza le hizo acordar las veces que le hablaba Bridgget de su esperada aceptación de trabajo en el reformatorio Karduba

Recordó que luego de mucho tiempo la rubia le contaba que la habían aceptado como cocinera de esa institución

Después de este alargado recuerdo corrió hacía la muchas como no lograba no quedaba nadie que tuviera aunque sea algo de iba a dar por rendido vio a entrar a una rubio de ojos miel, la misma rubia que había llegado hacer su mejor amiga hasta su ingreso aquí.La morena corrió a todo lo que podían sus piernas y le toco el hombro a la rubia

-hola Bridg

-Court-dijo gritando-que haces aquí

-mis padres me inscribieron

-entonces, ya lo viste

-ver que, que pasa

-hace unos días, atraparon a Duncan en este mismo lugar

-Bridg me tengo que ir

Nada era una era desesperados gritos, su voz, ella solo pensaba que lo extrañaba, pero era mas que eso, le tenia cerca de había algo se encontraba en la noche

Una desesperada morena fue corriendo a buscar a los saber donde se encontraba el necesitaba y rápido

-Hola, quiero saber donde se encuentra Duncan Riss

-Disculpe señorita de donde lo conoce

-no le interesa solo dígame de una vez donde lo puedo encontrar

Al escuchar estas palabras los guardias dejaron sin cuidado la puerta para ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Duncan

-Duncan, vino una persona ha verte

-Como solo Bridgget sabe que estoy aquí, es una rubia?

-no es una morena, de cabello castaño, me asombro verla preguntando por usted, que le hizo

-no le hice nada,lo juro

-una señorita como ella, no aparece de la nada preguntando por un criminal como usted

-es Courtney Marshall, la hija de unos poderosos padres, y mi novia

-lamento informarle que no puedo dejar que tenga contacto con ella, no son de la misma clase, no se les será permitido verse nunca mas,se lo informare a la señorita Marshall

Después de decir estas palabras el guardia se dirigió a la habitación de la morena a informarle la terrible noticia.

Las de suplicas y llantos de la pobre morena resultaron en hombre no tenia sentimientos. Gracias a el no se podrían volver a ver jamás

No iba a llorar mas ella era Courtney Marshall y no se iba por vencido, igual por las noches lo podía ver, podía ver su rostro, sus tatuajes, lo iba a ver a el

Había llegado la noche. Ya eran las doce de la morena agarro sus cosas para salir y se acerco a la ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando le llego un importante mensaje

Courtney no puedes pasar

Dos guardias afuera están

Como imaginarse que este reformotario hubiera llegado tan lugar no tenía aspecto de tener a tantas personas al mando

La morena dio unos pasos al frente, y vio a dos enormes personas cuidando el podía unos pasos atrá su cartera y saco uno billetes.

La morena nuevamente se acerco a los guardias mostrándoles unos billetes tratando de sobornarlos

-Señorita esta tratando de sobornarnos

-em..yo

-acompáñeme la llevare a la sala de castigo

El hombre de seguridad amarrándola de la muñeca la llevo hasta un cuarto oscuro,aterrador,el cuarto de cuando la tiraba para que se quedara allí por un largo tiempo apareció uno de sus compañeros

-Uno de los de aquí lo acabamos de encontrar nuevamente haciendo vandalismo

-Quien es

-Riss,Duncan Riss

-voy para allá

Pasaron minutos y minutos hasta que un joven arrastrándolo, era un joven de cabello negro y una franja verde .

Tiraron al punk en aquel oscuro lugar. Pero para la morena ya no tan oscuro y tenebroso ese lugar después de todo ahora tenia a la persona que entendería que la entendería, entendería lo que sufre,lo que siente

-Duncan, que haces aquí

-solo quería estar con mi princesa, ademas ya he venido aquí varias veces

-pero como que hiciste

-me encargue que me descubrieran haciendo vandalismo

Una sonrisa se reflejo en la cara de la morena, como imaginarse que alguien soportaría este horrible lugar solo para estar con ella, para hacerle compañía

-como lo haces yo ya no soporto este lugar y apenas voy una semana

-no te engañes yo tampoco lo soporto me metí en problemas para venir contigo, tengo que avisarte algo

-que pasa

-mira, ya planee todo, nos escaparemos de aquí

-no,no podemos, no tenemos adonde ir

-saldremos del país

-no,no podré

-princesa, prefieres soportar el resto de tus días aquí

-no,no me acostumbraría a la vida como fugitiva

-Courtney

-mmmm,esta bien

-Courtney nos escaparemos a las 12

Sin dejarlo planear su huida mas llegaron dos guardias a llevar a la morena a su habitación, ya su castigo se había cumplido

Ya eran las doce menos cinco, los guardias ya dormidos morena agarro sus maletas y camino de puntillas hacia donde se encontrarían con Duncan

-lista princesa

Los dos agarraron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta iba de acuerdo al que la morena accidentalmente toco una de las alarmas haciendo que se activase

Todos los guardias corriendo fueron a ver que ellos perseguían a los "fugitivos".Corrían y corrían paro nada los detenía, enserio querían salir de ese lugar,y nos les importaba vivir su vida escapando de guardias y policías

Ya parecían haberlos se refugiaron en una pequeña casa que por sus condiciones parecía abandonada hace mucho tiempo pero necesitaba un lugar para recuperar el aliento perdido por aquella persecución.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando una morena y un punk fueron sorprendidos por dos guardias que los llevaron hacia la sala de castigo y los metieron en el lugar que pocos conocían el salón de castigo extremo y los encerraron allí

-Todo fue en vano

-lo se todo para nada

-no, me pase días planeando nuestra huida y si tu te vas a dar por vencida no se pero yo no

Un punk se agarro de la reja de una ventana y trepo por la pared buscando desesperadamente una salida mientras la primera lagrima de la morena, no lo podía ver hacerse daño un grito se escucho a muchos kilómetros

-Duncan **noooo!**

**Bueno ya se esta horrible**

**Me pueden dejar idas pliss se me acaban**

**Bueno dejen reviw **

**chau**


	4. un viaje de la vida a la ¿muerte?

**Courtney**

Confusion. Miedo. Terror. La persona que amo podria estar¿muerto?. Intentaba escapar para pedir ayuda,pero… no podia. Este lugar estaba asegurado con rejas electricas. Las apariencias engañan. Este parecia ser un lugar de los ochenta y al parecer era uno de los lugares mas modernos que conoci o al menos en este barrio

En mi ahora habia dos personas distintas, una que queria ser libre, y la otra que no le importaba nada solo salvar a Duncan

Intente a gritos llamar a uno de los oficiales. Nadie me oia. Mis gritos fueron en vano. Intente escapara. Pero no pude pensar en el peligro que corria mi vida. Solo para ¿ayudarlo?. Yo jamas habia ayudado a nadie

Duncan esta posiblemente muerto por mi culpa. Necesitaba ayudarlo. Me sostuve de un fierro suelto que habia alli.y me trepe hasta llegar a una pequeña avertura que habia

Al salir llame de inmediato a un distraido oficial que estaba cuidando la puerta mientras tomaba un espeso mate. Me le acerque y le conte lo que habia sucedido

Luego de unos minutos llegaron unos enfermeros, camillas y hasta algunos policias. Ellos se los llevaron hasta el hospital mas cercano. Intente ir con ellos pero me resulto imposible. El oficial me agarro de la muñeca doblandomela y haciando que mi cuerpo diera media vuelta

-oiga,que hace

-no puedo dejar que vaya

-pero…es mi novio

-no me interesa, usted se quedara aca

-pero…

-pero nada

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-la verdad es que …

-que pasa…hare lo que sea

-a mi hijo le gustas

-y que quiere que haga

-quiero que salgas unas semanas con el y te dejare salir de aquí

-pero…

-prefieres quedarte aquí y que te asigne mas tarea de castigo

-lo hare,quien es

-es una gran chico

-quien es

-se llama Justin

-¿Quién es el?

-es mi hijo, me ayudara con mis labores

-pero quien es…..

-ya lo conoceras. Ahora decidi o te quedas o te vas

-esta bien lo hare , me voi

Corriendo sali por la puerta principal y espere ansiosamente un taxi. Cosa que no aparecia. No aparecia ni una misera persona en ese lugar

Después de unos veinteminutos aparecio un camion que depositaba basura. Yo ¿viajando ahí? Se que es extraño, pero es mi novio

Dude unos minutos ,lo frene y me dejo subir. Le dije donde quedaba el lugar aunque seguramente ya lo conocia e inmediatamente me llevo hasta alli

Al llegar le pedi el numero de habitación a una enfermera y me lo dio. Después de memorizarme el dichoso numero camine al la habitacion donde supuestamente se encontraba

Alli estaba el acostado sobre una mullida cama. No se veia tan mal. Es mas ya no se veia ni enfermo. No hacia nada solo leia una revista y veia tele  
-¿Cómo estas?

-Como crees que estoy ¡por tu culpa puedo perder la movilidad de la pierna!

-mi culpa, tu me dejasta ahí, y te escapaste

-pero….lo siento, perdi el control

-si no importa

Luego de decir estas palabras me fui dejandolo solo , mientras que yo esperaria ansiosamente la respuesta

**Normal**

Un misterioso doctor se acerco al punk y Duncan le susurro algo parecientemente importante al medico. Luego de ese misterioso dialogo el doctor se dirigio a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Courtney

-¿Qué pasa?

-tengo que informarle algo

-¿Cómo?¿que pasa?

-es difícil de decir

-¿Qué pasa?

-Duncan esta…..

-esta que!

-el esta….

….

….

….

…..

…..

…

-esta muerto, lo siento mucho

-no, no puede ser, no mi Duncan


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hace mucho que no escribo esque no tenia ideas pero me vinieron\**

**Pero no tengo muchas déjenme ideas plis**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

-solo dime porque-dijo la morena a punto de desmayarse

-sus golpes eran muy fuerte y al parecer uno llego muy cerca de su pulmon quien no soporto mucho y detuvo su respiración-dijo con cara misteriosa

La muchacha se fue corriendo lamentándose lo sucedido mientras que el misterioso medico intentaba no derramar lagrimas

Una vez que todos se habían ido el doctor hizo una seňal y vio a un punk salir lentamente

-todo esto no acabara bien-le dijo un preocupado doctor

-todo lo hago por ella-no debe saber que estoy vivo, le haría demasiado mal

-ella era tu novia

-no, pero era alguien a quien a pesar de su arrogancia la llegue a querer como una

Duncan salió del hospital con un paso lento pero misterioso. Aun no podía creerlo, no volver a escuchar su voz, no volver a escuchar sus reproche y ni siquiera verla

Como es que todo esto por un estúpido reformatorio puede haber cambiado tanto

-Solo era un chica mas-intentaba convencer a su triste mente aunque mientras mas repetía su nombre mas se daba cuenta del tiempo que perdió no estando mas tiempo con ella. Ahora no la volveria a ver

Mientras se lamentaba, miro hacia atrás , y retrocedió, necesitaba verla solo un segundo mas

Al llegar a la casa de la morena , se escondió detrás de un árbol y la vio, asomandose hacia una ventana, mientras derramaba lagrimas.

Se produjo una sonrisa ,que pronto desapareció al verla subir a la ventana a punto de tirarse, el corrió a salvarla y la pudo salvar.

Pero de pronto vio una confundida pero enojada mirada

-Duncan!


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no estabas…no entiendo

-yo soy el que no entiendo. ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? Tú que tenías tantos sueños. ¿Que paso? No eres la misma que conocí. La chica que siempre cumplía las reglas

-Lo se. Soy mejor, y la otra chica ya no existe

-¿Me estay diciendo que esa chica de la que me enamore ya no existe y que me la cambiaron por una entupida suicida que no sabe hacer mas que romper las reglas y atentar contra su vida?

-Pues de alguien aprendí. No cualquiera juega con que si esta vivo o no... Y el doctor era de confianza. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se, dímelo tu

Un profundo silencio se produjo mientras la morena ponía una cara de enojo, perdón y rechazo hacia Duncan

Lentamente el punk se alejo de ella y partió marcha

-Espera Duncan

-Iré contigo

-¿Quién? La chica que conocí recién o de la que conozco hace 4 largos años

La segundo-dijo con una cara de arrepentimiento y empezaron su camino

La morena sostenía su pregunta de ¿que sucedió? Pero el no le respondía

Los días pasaron y aunque estaban cansados, no pararon ya que se tenían el uno al otro.

Duncan, estoy cansada

Por Allah lejos hay una casa. Caminemos hasta allí y pidamos refugio

Caminaron hasta llegar a esa perdida casa en lo lejos.

Al llegar los atendió una chica de pelo corto con reflejos azules y vestida de negro

¿Duncan?

¿Gwen?

¿Qué sucede

Los tres adolescentes confundidos compartían mirada. No lo podían creer y en el caso de Courtney, no lo podía entender

-¿Se conocen?

-Si, hace 5 largos años

Casi seis

-No entiendo

-Ella y yo….antes que te cononciera ..

-¿Qué pasa?

-fuimos….novios

-¿Qué?


End file.
